


i'd lie for u and that's the truth

by forboo



Series: inspired by oldies that are still goldies [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Meatloaf, implied jeongcheol??, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forboo/pseuds/forboo
Summary: in which seokmin can't sleep and wants joshuain which joshua has amazing timing





	i'd lie for u and that's the truth

late night talks w/ seokshua 

did u know that im a hoe for meat loaf?? bc i am 

v short sorry but ily guys

\---

seokmin sighs, rubbing his hands over his arms as he steps softly into the living room. quietly, he treads over to the couch, grabbing a blanket and sitting down all in one swift motion. its quiet in the dorm, for once at least. with 12 other members there's always some unnecessary amount of noise going on that sometimes seokmin cant keep up with the noise and conversations everyone are having. he loves it nevertheless, of course he does. seokmin loves his members to the moon and back because they're his best friends. the guys that have been with him through everything. he loves them more than he ever thought he could love. 

but sometimes the noise, the conversations, the everything gets too much. and seokmin feels like he can't breathe amongst all the noise around him. yet he loves it. he loves that it gets too much because it makes him realise how much he loves it all. 

it's cold in the dorm. there's a crisp breeze blowing in from somewhere, he can't pinpoint exactly where, maybe seungcheol and jeonghan's room. maybe the kitchen, he can't tell but it's coming in from somewhere. it's a little annoying but it's only bothering seokmin because he's thinking about it. he never has the time to think about mundane things such as this. seokmin's mind is always whirring with worries or thoughts about seventeen, about his family, about himself. never about little mundane things like the breeze that's annoying him. 

before seokmin realizes it, he's made himself a burrito in the baby blue blanket and he snuggles further into the warmth of it. his lips stretch into a smile; he feels content. as much as he knows he's out of line thinking so, seokmin really wishes that he wasn't alone just then. that he had a certain 95 liner with him. which of course is totally ambitious and a thought that seokmin has often. it makes sense, however, seokmin's allowed to want his boyfriend. seokmin's allowed to want to see joshua, now more than ever because he actually had time now, for once. 

he has the time to dedicate his whole self to jisoo, to give the elder his full, undivided, attention. and yes of course seokmin tries to do so always but it can get hard when you're as busy and as occuupied as they are. jisoo is the same, seokmin knows that. jisoo has a hard time giving seokmin all his attention. especially when seungkwan is perstering him with wanting to learn english or jihoon is asking jisoo to help him write a song. it's hard for them, for any specific members (other than maybe seungkwan and hansol) to have alone time together. 

so it's not exactly far fetched or even selfish that seokmin wants some alone time with joshua. especially not on such a beautiful and quiet night. but no matter seokmin loves joshua, and more importantly loves spending time with him, he would never wake him up for something as silly as this. they all deserve every minute of sleep they get and seokmin would never take that from joshua.

so seokmin sits there, in the peaceful air of the dorm livingroom, quietly contemplating making himself some tea. seokmin senses that atleast two minutes has passed and goes through with the idea of a cup of tea, thinking that maybe that weird green tea seungkwan brought from japan could put him to sleep. the blanket stays around seokmin's shoulders as he shuffles quietly into the kitchen. seokmin turns the kettle on while reaching for a cup from the cupboards above the sink, he settles on a grey mug with little stars decorating it. as seokmin prepares the tea with some sugar and a little bit of milk he senses someone else enter the kitchen. slightly spooked, seokmin stills and he hears the other person laugh at his movements. 

"it's alright seokmin, it's just me" comes joshua's voice, deep with sleep and amusement. 

seokmin spins to smile at him "i was afraid it was jeonghan hyung coming to kill me" 

jisoo laughs again and seokmin feels a flutter in his stomach. after a moment seokmin's eyebrows pull together and he looks to jisoo with worry "did i wake you?" 

jisoo shakes his head and goes to stand next to seokmin, retrieving his own cup and putting a teabag in, "i woke up myself, i couldn't stay asleep and my shoulders ache" 

seokmin nods, adding two spoons of sugar to joshua's cup before putting the milk back into the fridge. 

"why are you awake?" jisoo asks after a moment, once seokmin is back from his trip to the fridge.

"to be honest" seokmin shrugs "i don't know, i couldn't stay asleep either." 

no more words are said between the two as they fall into their usual, comfortable, domestic silence. jisoo knowing that even loud and flamboyant seokmin also needs quiet times, and seokmin knowing that jisoo needs some time to wake up. 

they return to the living room after their freshly brewed cups of tea are finished, seokmin throwing the blanket, that was once around his shoulders, over jisoo's legs.

they sit in silence for a few minutes, both quietly blowing their tea and waiting for it to cool down enough to be drinkable. jisoo speaks first,

"you seemed distressed earlier, is everything okay?"

seokmin smiles, of course jisoo realised seokmin's odd behaviour earlier on in the evening, that's just how much of an attentive boyfriend jisoo is. even when he can't completely give his all to seokmin he still tries his best.

"yeah, it's just that we've been so busy and I really wanted to spend some time with you, just you" seokmin confesses as he feels jisoo shift closer to his side,

"why didn't you wake me up earlier?" jisoo asks, tracing his fingers over seokmin's thigh.

"you deserve sleep, I didn't wanna disturb you" jisoo laughs as soon as the words leave seokmin's mouth.

"seokmin, you could never disturb me, and it's not like I wouldn't mind sitting here with you now that we finally have the time to pay proper attention to one another. I know it doesn't always seem that way but I miss you a lot as well, and I wanna be around you as much as possible. Despite how hard is it considering the other members and such" jisoo explains, lifting seokmin's arm and draping it around himself. seokmin leans into jisoo, squeezing his shoulder with the hand around him.

"i know but we've all been working so much and you-" 

jisoo sighs and leans up, connecting his lips with seokmin's, putting his one hand on the younger's cheek. seokmin hums in surprise but let's jisoo kiss him nevertheless. 

once jisoo pulls away seokmin feels the need to thank him, but stops himself before he does so. jisoo keeps his hand on seokmin's face and strokes over seokmin's cheekbones with his thumb, 

"like i said, you could never disturb me, i really wouldn't have minded, im not jeonghan" jisoo chuckles quietly, pressing a few soft kisses across seokmin's face, "you're my seokminnie, i'd do anything for you, i'd sit up for hours with you just because you can't sleep, i'd move mountains for you if you'd want me to. i'd even lie for you, and thats the truth.  believe me seokminnie" 

seokmin rolls his eyes as his cheeks start to heat up, "you're crazy shua" 

"i might be crazy, but im crazy about you" jisoo leans in again, successfully kissing seokmin as the younger boy pulls jisoo closer and onto his lap, the blanket falling awkwardly off the side of the couch. 

they kiss properly, for the first time in at least two weeks. jisoo basks in the feeling of seokmin holding him while seokmin tries to stop his head from spinning too much. it's soft and slow, sensual like most their kisses end up being but neither of them would want it any other way. 

neither of them could be bothered to care about one of the other members walking in, or jeonghan complaining the next day about how they woke him up with their giggling. all either of them could think of was eachother and the moment that they had, a moment they needed to treasure as best as possible. 

\---

a/n istg im so bad at writing and hhh updating im sorry babes, thank you for all your support!!


End file.
